


fruit cans

by Okumen



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kotatsu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koumei is sleeping, Yaqut is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fruit cans

He's trying to be quiet, but sometimes he can't help a small curse as the fruit cans wobble. At least Koumei isn't a restless sleeper, and stays leaning against the table surface of the kotatsu without moving a muscle.

Yaqut is piling the cans, one after another, into a stack on top of the other man's head. The sound of his muttered curses or metal carefully connecting to metal wasn't enough to wake him up from his slumber, thankfully.

"There!" he proclaimed to himself once the last can was placed up top.

A little too loudly, because he managed to wake Koumei up, and when he stretched, the cans slipped off his head and clattered down onto the floor. The previously sleeping man glanced to the side, to see what it was that just tumbled by his ear. He rolled one can across the floor with a finger, and tapped it with a nail. "Peaches?"

"Judal's emergency stash." Yaqut got up on his knees and reached across the kotatsu, so he could pick up the cans. "I borrowed 'em a bit."

"He'll be upset," Koumei sank back down to rest against the table, and didn't seem to be interested in the fact. Yaqut huffed, starting to stack the cans on his head once more. "I'll put 'em back before he gets back," he assured him.

Koumei shook his head, causing the cans fall down again, this time also onto the table. One can rolled away and fell down on the floor on the other side.

"Don't move," Yaqut told him, and Koumei glanced up at him. "I move if I want to," he retorted.

"Then go back to sleep."

Koumei blew some hair off his nose, and scowled up at Yaqut when it fell right back where it was before.

"What, I'm not responsible for your hair's actions."

"You could be," Koumei muttered, face tipping toward the floor as he turned around, and reached for one of his pillows that lay discarded around him. "I'm gonna sleep, don't wake me up."

Yaqut shook his head and sighed, then went around the table to bring up another pillow, so he could join his boyfriend in his nap. Koumei only spared him a glance, before he instantly fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from just-imagine-your-otp: _Imagine person A trying to balance a stack of cans on person B’s head._


End file.
